


Anything.

by Whizbang



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur is a Prat, Banter, Hugs, M/M, and merlin takes your shit because hes way too great of a guy, arthur hug your manservant already, arthur kiss your manservant already, bluhh, hug your manservant, my heart is making silly fangirl feelings again, pratty prat pratinsteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizbang/pseuds/Whizbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur honestly believes that he's the only one who doesn't get enough credit for his acts of valor.</p><p>Merlin holds his tongue, as usual.</p><p> </p><p>Writer's note. This is a more romantic take on common scenes from back when Merlin was a show about love, mortality and morality. Merlin and Arthur do things for each-other behind each-other's backs just because they're silly, destiny-struck kids who don't want to lose the bonds they have established and the growth they've made as people. This isn't filled with the angst and sadness and depression and--okay I think I've made my point this isn't season five anymore, nope, now its season 2 again and filled with dumb humor and more happiness. This fic is sad knowing what we know about season 5, but please try not to think about it. </p><p>It was meant for comfort, to demonstrate the love and the old banter of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything.

            "Shouldn't you know by now that I'd do anything..." There was a blank stillness in the air, as Merlin's eyes widened and withdrew the gap between his lips. He had hushed himself involuntarily, contained the words in his mouth as a master could trap mighty beasts. Back in the cage, Merlin's heart stirred and leapt, daring his eyes to make contact with that of the prince's, he shuffled nervously.  
  
            "What?" Arthur blinked twice before crossing his arms and folding them neatly on his chest.  
  
            Merlin stared, his mind re-ran the missing words over and over, as if sounding an alarm.  
  
 _...that I'd do anything, if it was for you?_  
 _For you._  
 _For you, Arthur._  
 _I’d do anything in the world for you._  
  
             Red as the blood running beneath them, Merlin's ears gained new pigments as he swallowed hard, and turned for the door. He made a pivot with heals, shifted weight, and stepped out before a stern hand gripped his shoulder and held him back in place. Trapped.  
  
             "It probably isn't healthy for a servant to be expecting things of those of whom they serve, but because you chose to hold your breath anyway, you probably have realized that on your own. I'm willing to let it go. You can finish your sentence now, I won’t penalize you, Merlin."  
  
            Merlin's tense shoulders became sufficiently loosened once it had set in that Arthur had not caught onto his outburst, and that with the right filler words, he’d be in the clear, as usual.  
  
             "-That I'd do anything just to make sure my armor stays polished and unruined," he mumbled convincingly.    
  
                         Arthur laughed to himself, grinning at his manservant as expected.  
             "Look at who you're talking to! Merlin, we both know that not a single person in the entire kingdom can win against me. I like that you're worried, it gives me something to prove to you; it gives me more of a reason to fight." Arthur gave Merlin his signature slap on the back, one that on any other day, Merlin would have welcomed with a pained smile. This day, however, was particularly different.  
  
            "Its not that I don't believe in you, Arthur," Merlin sighed, "I just know how reckless you are. Say what you want about your capabilities, but a dollophead is still a dollophead, and that’s the truth of the matter," he chimed, “and I’m really proud of that polishing job.”  
  
         Arthur rolled his eyes and started for the door. Before making it there, he turned around to face Merlin directly.

            "Because for heaven’s sake, if anyone knew my capabilities in battle, it's my manservant, _Mer_ lin. Not the knights I spar with, nor my father, the king, who raised me, or even the villagers who observe me in tornaments while you're cleaning armor and running errands. You see everything I do, is that right?"  
  
 Merlin turned away, to straighten up the bedsheets.

          "A dollophead is a dollophead." He retorted, unphased by Arthur's sarcasm.  
  
       Arthur squinted at him bitterly, his mouth circled into a slight grin. He undid the hold on one piece of armor, and threw it at Merlin's head. Merlin winced audibly, which deemed Arthur's actions a success. Arthur wasn't sure why enjoyed teasing his manservant, but he enjoyed it above all other daily activities. To be fair, Merlin did make it far too easy to be picked on. What kind of person plays offence when they even can’t defend themselves?

                      An idiot. Thats who.  

        “You have no room to talk, anyway. You’re as useless as useless gets.”  
  
Merlin angrily grimaced as his forehead pulsed. It burnt slightly. He walked over to Arthur to reattach the armor piece.  
  
        “You don’t have to be so aggressive. I’m wiser for being the way I am.” Merlin huffed, his head leaning on Arthur’s shoulder as he reattached the buckling.  
  
Arthur’s jaw went lazy as he realized just how close Merlin’s face was to his own. He swallowed hard, and tried acting normal.  
        “Hold still, will you?” Merlin looked up to Arthur from his shoulder, and suddenly, he was captured.

        “One day, Merlin, you’ll see just what good I’m capable of.”  
                             Merlin’s eyebrows scrunched.  
        “What... _you’re_ capable of?” Merlin looked down.  
       “Yes. What I can do, how much I’ve done already. And you won’t call me a prat, nor a dollophead anymore!”  
                             Merlin sighed. Arthur’s words were bittersweet.  
       “Hearing dollophead out of your mouth is kind of weird.” His voice rang as gloomy, like what Arthur had said took the life from them.  
        “Really? It felt weird.” Arthur didn't notice.  
       “And besides, you think you’re the only one who has given things up for Camelot? You’ve got another thing coming.” His voice hung; the words clinging to the other as a tired mumble.  
       “What, you think you’ve done more? More than the crown prince?” At that, Arthur's voice was soft. His tone responding in a way that opposed his words.  
        “That’s...”

        “I’ve been training to rule Camelot since I was a boy, Merlin.”  
 

Merlin didn’t like where this conversation was headed.

         “Alright. Okay. Your armor is fixed up, is that all, Arthur?”   
         “No, that isn’t all.” Arthur wanted some form of recognition tonight. Where was his reward for being the man he is? Where is his adoring manservant?

         “Uh, alright.”  
  
      Arthur had given up impatiently, and decided to make his move, locking his arms around Merlin’s waist and holding him in place as his body arched around him.  
  
         “You’ll see, Merlin. One day, you’ll believe in me.”  
  
      Merlin’s eyebrows flexed, pained. Merlin knew Arthur better than he knew himself. Merlin sighed, looked down, and completed the hug by wrapping his hands around Arthur’s back. Closing his eyes, Arthur kissed his neck and sqweezed his body to Merlin’s. Two sides of a coin, conjoined. This was Camelot’s future fitting together naturally.  
  
        “I believe in you, Arthur.”  
        “Say it again.”  
        “I’ll always believe in you. You’ve got me, and you’ll never be rid of me.”  
  
      Arthur’s eyes opened slightly, marveled. His lips curled in the fabric of Merlin’s neckerchief. His heart fluttered in the word never, it was hoisted up into ‘n’, swirled in the ‘e’s and fell down the ‘v’, then dropped into ‘r’.  
  
       “But, Arthur.” Merlin spoke in his head, and his words were magic.  
His words were experiences, latches of dangerous trials and mis-steps, of loss and gain and the beauty of Arthur Pendragon and his faith in himself, of his love of his people.

      "But what." Arthur bluntly asked.

      "But..." Merlin's lips formed into a meek grimace. 

      "But you're still a prat, _and_ a dollophead. Clotpole. Whatever else."

 

Arthur pushed Merlin's head into his chest, and tilted his head back to let out embarrassed laughter. 

       "I'm happy to be just that! If I can be a hero, too."

      "You will be. I know it," Merlin's smile widened into a sheepish grin.

      "I'm glad you know it," Arthur let out an honest, embarrassed smile, "I'm glad you know." He closed his eyes and squeezed his body to Merlin's, pressurizing his fingers to his back.

 

Merlin's heart sank, willing himself to let out his frustrations. _One day, Merlin._

_One day Arthur will be just as proud of you as you are him._

_It's possible. It's destiny._

_One day, Merlin Emrys, you'll be his hero, too._


End file.
